Big containers such as large buckets or paint cans are not generally designed for the easy pouring of the contents therein. Attempted pouring can cause spillage, waste, leaking, and staining of the area around the container. Furthermore, using different sizes of containers results in the need for multiple tools in order to access the contents. These are just some of the problems with large containers that are overcome by the present invention.